Skin Walker
by DeanWinchesterFan1985
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a skin walker who is out killing people who are trying to kill local stray dogs. When Sam and Dean try to stop it one of the brothers gets fatally wounded. Will they survive or will this be the end of one of the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer--Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I don't own AC/DC either. Other characters are mine.

Chapter 1

Sam watched Dean's chest rise and fall forcefully underneath his blue hospital gown, as the tube that ran down his brother's throat forced his lungs to work. The monitors that Dean was hooked up to monitored his struggling heartbeat. Dean had an IV transfusing blood into his very weak body. Sam wiped a tear away from his cheek and looked into his brother's face.

Dean's eyes were closed tightly and he was very pale. He had little bags under his eyes almost as if he were just sleeping except for the machine covering his mouth. Sam had only seen his brother this still a few times and he had hoped that he would never have to see him like this again.

Sam inched his chair as close to the bed as he could and picked up his brother's lifeless hand and squeezed it in his own. "Come on Dean. You can't give up. Not yet. I need you big brother." Sam let his tears fall freely as his eyes darted back and forth across Dean's face hoping for some sign of recognition.

He had been sitting in the chair for two and half days now hoping his brother would wake up even though the doctors had told him that Dean mostly likely wouldn't survive. Sam closed his eyes remembering what the doctor had told him.

"The animal that attacked him ripped open vital organs, his stomach, his liver, and both his intestines. Dean also has a few puncture wounds to his legs and arms I'm surprised he has survived this long most people would not have. He is fighting very hard but you have to be realistic son. Dean will probably die within the next two weeks. We are doing all we can. I'm sorry."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand harder as his tears fell hard and fast. "Come on Dean don't you dare give up! Please I can't do this alone! Are you going to let that son of a bitch get you? Please this is all my fault! Don't die Dean, please don't die!"

Dean didn't move he remained just as lifeless as ever. Sam shook with sobs for several minutes before he heard a soft knock on Dean's hospital door. He looked up as a small nurse with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail entered the room.

"Hi I'm doctor Sarah Jefferson I need to do some tests on Dean. It will take about an hour I have to ask you to wait in the waiting room while I do this." She smiled apologetically.

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand he stood up slowly and leaned over Dean before kissing him softly on the forehead. "I'll be back soon Dean." He whispered softly. He passed Sarah and exited the room looking back one more time at his brother before heading to the waiting room. He heard Sarah close the door behind him.

Sam sank into one of the hard plastic chairs and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept since this had happened. It was only a week ago that Sam and Dean had come to town after reading the article. Sam sighed and leaned forward in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands letting him remember exactly what brought them to town in the first place.

One Week Ago  
Reno, Nevada

Dean sipped his coffee that he had picked up for Sam and himself while Sam finished up in the shower. He could hear Sam singing one of the songs that Dean had been playing in the car yesterday. Sam always complained about Dean's classic rock playing but he was the one who sang it in the shower. Dean smiled and pulled the laptop across the table so he could look at it. Sam had left it there the previous night. Dean went through the favorites to see if Sam had found any hits for their next hunt.

Sam had a few that he had saved. One caught Dean's attention immediately. Sam had saved it as Wolf/Shape Shifter. Dean double clicked on it and it brought up the site with the newspaper article on it. Dean quickly read the article.

**Sixth Wolf Attack In Five Days**

_Police and Animal Control are baffled as the hunt continues for the wolf that is supposed to be running around wild and has attacked a few people already. "It just doesn't make sense we haven't had wolves in the state of Utah since the 1800's" quoted Animal Control Officer Brian Gates. The attacks started to happen shortly after it was said that the humane society had to start putting dogs to sleep there were just too many of them. "It seemed like after the article was released in the newspaper the first attack happened." Brian Gates continues. "The first one attacked was the employee on the night shift at the animal shelter preparing the first five dogs that had to be put down the next day. The wolf somehow broke through a window and mauled the employee. Then some how miraculously opened the door to the cages and let the dogs go every single one of them. All the dogs escaped with the wolf into the woods." The employee is still in the hospital in critical condition it has been said that she probably will not survive the attack as several vital organs were torn and she lost a lot of blood before she was found. Officers, Animal Control and Park Rangers searched the woods for the dogs and wolf now on the loose up in the woods. "We didn't see them but we saw a trail of destruction that told us we were on the right path." Park Ranger Randy Kyles quoted. The path of destruction simply meant deer that were torn apart and there was even the mauled carcass of a cougar. That night everyone regrouped around a large fire hoping to keep the dogs and wolf away. A few hours later when everyone was getting ready to go to sleep they heard the unmistakable sound of a wolf's howl. "We heard a ghostly howl and then suddenly all the dogs that had escaped the animal shelter surrounded our camp site. They were growling and snarling at us baring their teeth." Park Ranger Randy Kyles continued. "As I looked around at the circle of dogs I could have sworn that I saw a girl with long silvery blonde hair looking beyond the circle of dogs smiling at them. I blinked and she was gone replaced with a large silver wolf. The dogs didn't attack until the wolf gave the order to. Several men went down before we took out four or five of the dogs. It was then that the wolf called retreat and they all disappeared into the woods." Two officers and two Animal Control officers were hurt in the attack they also are still in the hospital in critical condition. The hunt for the loose dogs is still on and officials hope that they will be able to find and kill them before anyone else gets hurt._

Dean looked up as Sam exited the bathroom rubbing his hair with his towel. He sipped his coffee again and grabbed a donut out of the box eating it in three quick bites. Sam threw the towel onto his bed and joined Dean at the table.

"Find anything interesting?" Sam asked grabbing his cup of coffee and a donut as well.

"I looked at that article about the wolf in Utah. I think it is a shape shifter we should probably check it out." Dean said finishing his coffee and throwing the cup into the garbage.

Sam nodded and sipped at his coffee his eyes watering up as it burned his tongue and throat. "When did you want to leave?"

"Right after your done we'll pack up and head out." Dean said rising from his chair and grabbed the motel keys from the table. "I'll go check us out now." Dean grabbed his faded leather jacket from the back of his chair and left quickly.

Sam quickly finished his breakfast and threw the empty box of donuts and his coffee cup away. He started to put his things back neatly into his bag so he knew where to find it at the next motel they stopped at. He liked to keep his possessions organized unlike Dean who just threw everything into his bag and then couldn't find anything later.

Sam heard a couple knocks on the door and went over and opened it for his brother. Dean walked over to his bed and threw his duffel on top of it. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his favorite hunting knife before throwing it into the bag and headed for the bathroom to grab his razor and toothbrush. He threw those in there as well and zipped up his bag. Dean then started on the weapons bag that they had brought in with them he checked to make sure all their guns and knives were safely stashed inside before zipping that up as well. He opened the motel door and went to his jet black Chevy impala.

He opened the trunk and threw the bag of weapons in before slamming it shut and heading to the driver's door and pulled it away from the frame. He threw his duffel unceremoniously into the back seat and went back into the motel room waiting for Sam. "Come on slow poke the day is wasting away."

Sam's face reddened slightly as he lifted his duffel over his shoulders and grabbed his laptop from the table. He glanced around one last time to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before closing the door behind him. He threw his duffel into the back as well and got into the passenger seat.

Dean started up the impala with a roar and smiled as AC/DC's Back In Black blared through the speakers making Sam jump.

"Can you turn it down a little Dean?" Sam shouted but could barely be heard above the music.

"Nope!" Dean said smiling and backed out of the parking space before tearing out of the parking lot.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned over and turned off the music.

"Hey!" Dean glared at Sam. "What the hell was that for?"

"I've got a headache and your music is only making it worse!" Sam said squinting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole!" Dean said reproachfully but Sam didn't retort. Dean looked concerned over at his brother.

Sam didn't answer he was holding his head in his hands and groaning and gasping for breath.

"Sam!" Dean said looking in concern at his brother. "Are you going all medium on me?"

Sam didn't answer but got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Damn it!" Dean said keeping one eye on the road and one eye on Sam. He couldn't pull over here as they had already gotten on the freeway. He watched as Sam's forehead beaded with sweat and his muscles tightened dramatically. He hated this feeling he couldn't do anything to help Sam as he was trapped inside his own head.

Sam's vision lasted a few more minutes although it seemed to be hours for Dean. Sam finally blinked and shook his head putting his hand up to his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was now running freely down his face and into his eyes.

"Sam?"

"It's definitely a shape shifter Dean." Sam said turning to look at his brother and blinking rapidly trying to get his blurred vision to focus. "I saw her a young girl transforming into a wolf."

"That is more of a skin walker then a shape shifter." Dean said turning his full attention back on the road now that Sam was ok.

"That's true I guess." Sam shrugged his shoulders and leaned heavily against the window and blinked slowly. The visions often wore him out especially intense ones like the one he had just had.

Dean snuck a side-glance at his brother. "You ok Sammy?"

"Just tired." Sam said he shifted his position so that he was leaning back against the leather interior and looking up at the ceiling.  
"Well it is going to be about six hours before we get there why don't you go ahead and take a nap." Dean said turning his music back on but turning it down really low.

Sam didn't answer and Dean turned to look at him, Sam was already snoring softly with his mouth halfway open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sam wake up!" Dean said punching Sam in the arm.

Sam jolted up right and squinted his eyes. He looked at his brother who was smirking at him slightly. "What the hell was that for?"

"We are at the motel we are going to stay in. I've already checked us in dude. You slept the whole way." Dean said opening his door and grabbing his duffel from the back seat.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he glanced at his watch. "Holy crap!" He grabbed his duffel and followed Dean into their room placing his duffel onto the bed furthest from the door. 

Dean had already thrown his duffel on the floor and was scooting it under his bed. He jumped onto the firm mattress and propped the pillows up behind him. Sam got his laptop set up and sat down on his own bed quickly clicking looking for more information on a skin walker to try and help them.

Dean grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels trying to find something worth watching. He paused when he got to the Simpson's. Homer was strangling Bart for being a smart ass. Dean smiled he always thought that Bart was funny.

Sam didn't even notice that the TV was on his eyes quickly scanned article after article absorbing all the information he read like a sponge absorbing water. Every few minutes or so he would mumble under his breath and his eyebrows would raise in surprise.

Dean finally got tired of trying to listen to Sam mumbling and shut of the TV before glaring at his younger brother. "Ok Sammy, what did you find out?"

Sam glanced up at Dean surprised at the annoyance in his voice. "I was that loud huh?"

"Yeah just a little." Dean replied sarcastically.

Sam shot Dean an apologetic smile before turning back to his laptop. "Well there are some things about skin walkers that I didn't know. First of all skin walkers are a lot different from shape shifters. Shape shifters change into people but skin walkers turn into animals. Most skin walkers are from Native American heritage but not necessarily full Native American. Also most skin walkers have a symbol or part of the animal that they become to help transform them. It could be anything a scrap of fur or a bone but since the times have changed so have the skin walkers. The usual thing to look for when you are dealing with a skin walker is a pendant usually of the animal that it transforms into. It could be a necklace, a bracelet or even a ring."

Dean shifted his position so that he was on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to Sam. "That's interesting. So is it the pendant itself that has the magic to transform them or just an inspiration tool?"

"Well according to most legends it just helps the skin walker envision the animal that they are about to become. The pendant doesn't have the powers it is the person itself." Sam said double clicking something that Dean couldn't see and narrowed his eyes. "That's interesting."

"Ok stop that it's really pissing me off. What's interesting?" Dean snapped. He was getting tired of Sam making all these discoveries, which made him, feel ten steps behind. 

Sam turned the laptop so that Dean could see the picture that he had just double clicked to enlarge. "This is how a skin walker apparently transforms into the animal."

Dean was in shock in the first picture there was a perfectly normal guy holding a hawk pendant in his hands and staring at it. The next picture the guy's nose started to change shape as his skin started getting jagged edges. The third picture he had shrunk considerably and his eyes had changed shapes and his pupils had become slits. The fourth picture the man had become almost unrecognizable, as his skin had turned completely to feathers. His eyes were golden and his pupils were just a tiny slit. His arms became wings and his legs and feet had become golden legs and claws. The fifth picture the man had completely disappeared and only a hawk sitting on the floor remained. 

"Wow."

"Yeah totally unrecognizable by human eyes there would be no way to be able to tell what is a real animal and what is a skin walker. But there would be able to tell if you get close enough to see." Sam clicked a couple times and zoomed in on the hawk's chest.

Dean recognized the small pendant still hooked around the hawk's neck. "Do you know how close you would have to get to actually be able to see that?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged and closed the laptop and shifted his position so that he was facing Dean. "There is one thing that skin walkers and shape shifters have in common though. They need to be killed with a silver bullet. Skin walkers though don't need to be shot in the heart. Anywhere can kill it."

Dean nodded his understanding and stood up. "Ok I'm going to grab a shower then we can get some dinner I'm starving."

Sam watched as Dean grabbed some semi clean clothes from his duffel bag and head to the bathroom. He smiled at his brother's retreating back. They had been through so much in the last couple months that Sam thought of every moment with his brother as a gift. A little worse for wear but they had both made it through in one piece.

"Sammy!"

Sam snapped out of his daydream as Dean waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers a few times. "Sorry."

"Dude you were in the twilight zone or something! Did you have a vision?" Dean asked settling himself once again onto his bed. Concern blazing out of his eyes as they bore into Sam's dark brown ones.

Sam smiled his brother had always been there for him, he was always the protector the constant guardian. "No just thinking about something." Sam said not really wanting to share his memory with his brother. He stood up quickly and headed for the door. "So where are we going to eat?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's obvious discomfort to avoid the subject. Dean shrugged it off and followed his brother out the door. Sam was already sitting in the impala looking out the window obviously day dreaming again. Dean got into the driver seat and started the impala before quickly pulling out of the parking lot. "I think I saw a Wendy's up the road would that work?"

"That's fine." Sam said without looking over at Dean. He watched as the golden sunset behind the mountain peaks. He really wasn't that interested in food. Where ever Dean felt like going to eat was fine with him.

Dean pulled into the Wendy's parking lot and turned the idling engine off quickly. "Let's go." Sam followed Dean into the restaurant and up to the front counter. No one was in line at the moment, which was nice. Sam dug his fingernails into his hands and bit his lip as he decided on what he wanted.

Dean looked at Sam and saw a small smile curling on his brother's lips. Obviously Sam was looking for the healthiest crap on the menu. Dean knew he had better order quickly before Sam ordered for the both of them. He turned to the waiting cashier, a bright smile pasted on his face.

"How can I help you guys tonight?" The cashier asked glaring at both of them. He had obviously picked up on their amusement and was not happy.

"I'll take a single combo with a coke and what ever he wants." Dean said gesturing to Sam.

Sam smiled brightly at the cashier as well. "I'll have the grilled chicken combo with a coke."

"Ok that is going to be $9.53."

Dean handed the cashier a ten-dollar bill and pocketed the change that the cashier handed back to him. Five minutes later Sam and Dean were settled comfortably in a booth dipping their fries into their ketchup cups and sipping their cokes quietly.

Dean was never comfortable with silence. "So I was just wondering why does a skin walker get a pack of dogs to attack people?"

"Well according to the legends skin walkers feel a close relationship with animals that they are some what related to. They feel a strong desire to protect them. Skin walkers also feed on human blood."

Dean gagged a little on his hamburger and swallowed it quickly. "Wait they feed on human blood?"

"Blood, flesh, and bone. They eat humans it helps give them the powers to transform into the animals they become." Sam said finishing his grill chicken sandwich and taking one last sip of coke. He leaned back in his seat at the moment full and very content.

Dean could feel his stomach churning and he didn't think it was from the food. "Well that's pleasant." He wrapped up what remained of his hamburger in the wrapper and stood up. "I'm full lets get back to the motel. We will hit the sack early and get an early start tomorrow."

Sam grabbed their tray and dumped the garbage into the garbage can on the way out. Dean was already sitting in the impala by the time Sam got outside. He slid into the passenger seat and watched as Dean fingered through his CD's. Finally deciding on one he pushed it into the CD player and Boston's Piece Of Mind blasted through the speakers. 

Dean turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows a few times extremely pleased with his choice of music. Sam just rolled his eyes and stared at the window although he couldn't see much anymore, as the sky was dark. He listened to Dean hum along with the music and tap his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music.

When they got back to the motel Dean quickly jumped onto his bed into his usual sleeping position and with in a few minutes was breathing deeply. Sam settled onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling letting his eyes watch the cracks in the ceiling. He let his mind wander about everything that he had read about skin walkers. Something was bothering him about this and he wasn't sure why. He had had this feeling once before when he had been with Dean hunting a demon and had almost been killed by the demon himself.

Sam tried to focus his attention to see if he could focus on what was bothering him to force himself to have a vision. After a few more minutes though he gave up and turned on his side facing his brother. He watched as Dean's back rose and fell rhythmically and listened to Dean's heavy breathing letting it lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much everyone for all the reviews. I am going to go ahead and post chapter three tonight. I will get four up in the morning.

Chapter 3

Dean woke slowly his body feeling very heavy. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sam's still sleeping form. He smiled, the sight was so rare, usually Sam was up clicking on the computer long before Dean woke up. Dean rose as quietly as he could from the bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

He changed quickly and made his way quietly through the room grabbing his worn leather jacket and keys and left the motel room. Dean drove to a McDonald's a couple blocks away and grabbed two coffees and two orders of pancakes with sausage. He headed back to the motel as quickly as he could to wake up Sam so they could get an early start.

Sam woke up as he heard a click in the door. Being a hunter he had learned to always be on alert. He sat up quickly and glared at the door as Dean eased his way in clicking it shut behind him.

"Morning princess sleep well?"

"What time is it?" Sam said instantly relaxing and standing up to let his muscles stretch. He headed over to the table where Dean was putting breakfast. He sat down and grabbed the coffee that Dean handed to him taking a sip.

Dean sat down across the table from Sam and pulled his container of pancakes open. He poured syrup all over his pancakes and dug into them greedily sloshing syrup down his chin. Sam laughed at Dean's enthusiasm for junk food.

Dean smiled and wiped his chin with his napkin. He loved the sound of Sam's laugh. He took a sip of coffee and focused his attention back on his breakfast. "So I was thinking we could hit the police station first and question the authorities. Then maybe hit the animal control agency see if they have seen the skin walker lately."

"Sounds good." Sam said swallowing a big mouthful of pancakes.

Dean took one last bite and drained the last of his coffee. "Well shake your ass the day's wasting away." He picked up his tray and threw it in the garbage.

Sam quickly followed suite and went to his bed grabbing his duffel to get some clean clothes. "I have to grab a shower first Dean."

"Fine." Dean threw himself onto his bed and flipped on the TV. "I'll just flip through the channels since there isn't anything good on daytime TV."

Sam just rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door behind him and twisting the lock. He let the hot water run for a minute before climbing into the shower letting the hot water stream over his face and through his shaggy hair.

Dean listened to Sam showering as he flipped through the channels. "This is so boring." He mumbled over and over to himself letting his eyes wander from the screen and scan the room noticing every little detail.

Sam finally emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later with steam following him. Dean flipped off the TV and stood up. "Took you long enough." He snapped heading for the door. Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean outside.

"There have not been anymore attacks from the wolf or dog pack since we spent the night up in the mountains trying to hunt them down." Brian Gates leaned back in his chair clearly annoyed. He didn't have time for this he was irritated that he couldn't figure out how a wolf got into Utah without it's pack along with it. It would have starved to death by now.

"We understand we were just wondering if anyone else has spotted the wolf or tracks to the wolf pack?" Dean said leaning forward and raising his eyebrows.

"No reports have come in." Brian said more firmly.

Sam nodded slowly "So the attacks they seem really random or are they focused attacks?"

"It seems a little of both people from the animal shelter were going to put the dogs down so the night shift employee was the one attacked and the officials up in the mountains had all intentions of killing the wolf and the dogs. But not all the officers were attacked as bad as the others." Brian rubbed his head in apparent frustration. "It just doesn't make sense my friend Randy Kyles told me that he could have sworn that he saw a girl with long blonde hair before the wolf appeared."

"Did he say if he recognized her at all?" Dean asked leaning as close as he could to the table and raised his eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Randy didn't get a good enough look at her he said she was gone in the blink of an eye." Brian said shrugging his shoulders not really all that concerned.

"Is there anyway we could talk to Randy? I mean since you obviously don't know." Dean asked leaning back in his seat finally.

"Just for follow up questions." Sam said quickly covering his brother's story while sending a glare in Dean's direction telling him to cool it.

"Yeah he's at the ranger's station." Brian said nodding at Dean and Sam before rising from his chair.

Sam stood also taking Brian's rising as a signal that it was time for them to leave. Dean followed more reluctantly, after Sam kicked his chair making it wobble a bit.

"Thanks for your time." Sam gave Brian a quick smile tugging on Dean's jacket to get him moving a little faster.

Dean shrugged Sam off of him and glared at his brother giving him a silent warning. He smiled briefly at Brian before shuffling out of the office. Sam followed him quickly jumping into the passenger seat of the impala before Dean could leave him there.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Dean demanded as soon as Sam shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said giving 'Dean the I really don't want to do this right now look'.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" Dean snapped back making a sharp turn out of the parking lot making Sam lean heavily against the door.

"He wanted us to leave Dean I mean you weren't exactly very nice to him!" Sam didn't bother to hide the irritation he was feeling.

"What?! He doesn't know what the hell is going on Sam! We need to talk to someone who has seen this girl!" Dean looked over at Sam with his death glare.

"Don't look at me like that Dean I'm not in the mood!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean's anger was making his hands grasp the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I don't know." Sam said exasperatedly he leaned back against the leather seat and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I don't know something is just irritating me something about this job is just bugging me."

"What do you mean?" Dean instantly felt his anger deflating and concern for his brother rising as he kicked into big brother mode.

"I don't know ever since I read this article I have just had this feeling that something is going to happen." Sam said facing his brother.

"Did you have a vision?" Dean asked meeting Sam's gaze.

"No it is just a feeling. I'm not quite sure how to describe it. I will let you know when I figure it out." Sam said tearing his gaze away from Dean's and looked out the window.

"As long as you don't go riding off on your own again cowboy." Dean said accepting Sam's explanation and focusing on the road.

Sam didn't say anything but stared out the window letting his mind concentrate on what was bothering him. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't know what and he didn't know to who but he knew it was going to happen.

Melody sat rubbing a Doberman Pincher on his head gently. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes totally content to be with this girl. Several other dogs rested around her all of different breeds, shapes and sizes. All of them vicious killers that she had created. "Don't worry my pets soon no one will come hunting for us again and we will be free to run our pack as we wish away from human beings.

Melody stood up and made her way through the dogs careful not to step on any part of them to disturb or accidentally hurt them. She made her way to the back of the cave that they were currently staying in to where one of her dogs was hurt badly and another one was pregnant and ready to give birth at any time.

"Hello Amy." Melody said affectionately petting the pregnant Dalmatian on the head before heading to the injured German shepherd.

"Jake I'm so sorry." Melody stooped down to the German shepherd who was panting heavily trying hard to stay alive. He had a gunshot wound to his side, which had caused him to loose a lot of blood. Melody had dressed it as well as she could and had nurtured him as well as she could. He was a lot stronger than he had been a few days ago but was still really weak. "Don't worry Jake I will get revenge on the man who did this to you. Randy Kyles is a dead man!"

Melody fingered a charm on a silver chain wrapped around her neck a small howling silver wolf. She looked at her hand looking at a ring with two wolf heads over a silver moon. "I swear the wolf's pack is it's family and they will do anything to protect their family."

Melody closed her eyes in concentration and instantly began to change. Her arms became legs and her hands and feet became paws. Her entire body became covered with fur as her nose began to grow and change shape and sharp teeth extended past her mouth. Her eyes changed from a light blue to a misty golden. The girl no longer remained only a large silver wolf hovered over the German shepherd watching it lovingly before letting out a long echoing howl.

All the other dogs stood up looking to their leader for guidance. They watched as the wolf made her way to the front of the cave, she looked back at them swished her tail and ran off into the forest with all of them close behind her.

Only Amy and Jake were left behind but Amy sat alert waiting for the pack's return while keeping a watchful eye on Jake.

Randy was alone at the ranger's station just barely starting his shift. His friend Gary had left for the day but Randy knew someone would be there in eight hours to cover the graveyard shift. Randy sat in front of his computer clicking rapidly to see if there were any more sightings of the wolf that was still on the loose.

Finding nothing Randy decided to do a nation wide search to see if he could find anything similar that might have happened in any other state. He was so engrossed in what he was reading he didn't hear the sound of paws hitting the earth around the small station. His concentration was broken moments later however when he heard a bone shattering howl of a wolf.

He turned around quickly in his chair and saw a wolf staring at him through the window. He jumped to his feet and ran to the safe struggling to unlock it so he could get out his rifle. The wolf anticipated his move and burst through the window making glass shatter all over the floor. Randy finally got the safe unlocked but never had a chance to open the door before the wolf jumped on him.

She attacked him viciously tearing at his flesh with her sharp teeth licking her mouth when a flicker of blood touched them. After several agonizing moments she let go and watched him struggle trying to sit up only to be buried again seconds later by several dogs from her pack. He felt them viciously tearing at his abdomen, legs, arms and chest. A short bark from the wolf made them stop again and they looked to their leader waiting for directions. The wolf seemed to take her time making her way to Randy's broken body and stared down at him almost as if enjoying his anguish.

As Randy's vision stared to blur from blood loss and shock he saw the wolf suddenly disappear and a young girl in her early twenties staring down at him with pure hate in her eyes. "This is for Jake!" She whispered softly. "Jaws now!"

A large Doberman Pincher made his way forward his teeth bared and a growl stuck in his throat he lunged forward and that was the last thing that Randy saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer--Still don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. Other characters I do.

I will try to get chapter five up tonight after work. Thanks everyone for the comments!

Chapter 4

Dean stopped the car outside the ranger's station and looked towards the cabin in concern. "Sam something's not right here."

Sam nodded his agreement and opened the door slowly shutting it as softly as the squeaking hinges would allow. He made his way to the cabin examining the ground along the way.

Dean followed Sam senses on alert and his favorite gun in his hand ready to fire.

"Dean!" Sam whispered bending down and fingering the ground gingerly.

"What is it?" Dean asked stooping down beside Sam and looking at paw prints that covered the ground.

"The dogs have been here!" Sam said following the trail of prints and seeing a broken window. "Randy!"

Dean raced to the door and kicked it in not bothering to knock Sam ran as fast as he could behind his brother. What met his eyes made his stomach clench uneasily.

Randy's body was literally torn apart, his legs were chewed up and his arms were missing. His abdomen was torn open and his intestines were pulled out and torn open as well. Randy's neck was ripped apart and his eyes had a blank vacant stare.

Sam tried to swallow the bile building up in his throat but found he couldn't he turned very pale and fell to his knees trying to breathe deeply.

"Sam? You ok?" Dean asked dropping next to Sam and placing a hand on Sam's shaking back.

Sam responded by opening his mouth and violently retching all over the floor. After several minutes and feeling as if he threw up any more he would be throwing up his guts and blood instead of food Sam was able to stop. He didn't dare look up for fear of throwing up more than he was capable of.

Dean stooped down in front of Sam avoiding the area that Sam had just thrown up in and gazed at his brother concern filling his eyes. Sam looked up after another minute or so feeling shaky and very weak.

"I think we should go." Dean said after a moment or so jerking his head in the direction of the body. "We don't want the cops to know we were here."

Sam didn't trust himself to open his mouth so he nodded silently and stood up slowly feeling his legs shake violently beneath his weight. He wobbled slightly and Dean grabbed him to steady him.

"Come on soldier let's get going." Dean wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulders and let Sam bear most of his weight on him.

They made their way back to the car and Dean helped Sam slide into the impala and closed the door behind Sam before quickly making his way to the driver's side. "Are you ok Sammy?"

Sam nodded silently. Not looking at his brother but looked out the window determinedly. His stomach was still clenching uneasily as the picture of Randy once again crossed through his head. Dean looked at Sam with concern in his eyes as he backed the impala away from the cabin and sped back to the motel.

From the trees a wolf watched them with narrowed eyes before going into the cabin to begin her feast.

Dean clicked on the computer looking up more information on skin walkers to see if there were any other incidents like this that had happened in any other state. Sam was sleeping on his bed resting fitfully. They had arrived back at the motel about two hours ago now and as soon as they got inside Dean had taken Sam to his bed and helped him to lie down.

Sam was still shaking and unsteady so Dean had covered him with bed covers before heading over to the computer to do some research. Not his favorite thing in the world but it was less aggravating than watching the TV.

He stole a glance at Sam he still looked a little pale. Dean got up quietly to check on him he made his way to Sam's bed and looked down at Sam. Sam had a frown between his eyebrows and sweat was beading on his forehead. Dean brushed Sam's hair out of the way and felt his forehead and was alarmed at the heat coming from his brother's body.

"What the hell?" Dean said rising quickly and grabbing a bucket to go get some ice. "I have to get that fever down." He left the room quickly.

Sam moaned softly in his sleep and turned onto his back. "Dean, no." He mumbled quietly trapped inside his own mind.

Sam was panicking he couldn't find Dean anywhere. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he ran through the forest. "I knew this was a bad idea I knew we shouldn't have gone after this thing yet." Sam quickly pushed Dean's speed dial and listened while the ringing while he waited for Dean to answer. Hey this is Dean leave me a message and I'll get back to you. "Dean answer your damn phone!" Sam screamed into his phone before hanging up.

Sam ran through the trees looking for some sign of his brother. He noticed a set a paw prints in the soft dirt in front of him and Sam's heart stopped when he recognized a trail like something heavy was being dragged along.

Sam raced after the trail trying hard to keep his insides where they belonged. About half a mile up the trail he saw Dean's cell phone on the ground and it was stained dark crimson with what Sam could only assume was Dean's blood. "No! DEAN!" Sam grabbed the phone off the ground and ran harder now willing his body to almost fly over the ground.

He couldn't help but note with growing horror that blood was spattered on passing trees and the further he went along the more blood the trees seemed to have on them. "Dean!"

He stopped when he reached a small cave seeing that the paw prints had entered that was more than likely the place where the dog pack lived. Sam cocked his shotgun and entered cautiously. His eyes adjusting to the dim light inside as he scanned the area for the dogs or the wolf. Seeing neither he ventured into the cave his heavy breathing echoing around him filling his ears with the sound.

"Sammy?"

Sam almost didn't recognize the sound of his brother's voice. He had never heard it like this weak and pleading. Sam whirled around and saw his brother a couple feet away from him lying in a pool of his own blood. Sam raced to his side and swallowed the bile that was building up in his throat forcing himself not to be sick all over his brother.

Dean was literally torn apart his abdomen had been ripped open and his stomach and intestines were torn. Sam could hardly breathe as he looked it Dean's pleading eyes. "Dean oh no Dean." He placed his hand on Dean's head and noticed that Dean didn't even have the energy to pull away.

"Sammy please wake up."

Sam felt something cold running down his face but he didn't even know what it was or care enough to find out. His only focus was his dying brother. He let the tears fall freely down his cheeks as he grabbed his brother's arm tightly in his hand. "Please Dean don't leave me."

"Sam I'm not going anywhere. Please wake up!"

"Come on Sammy please wake up!" Dean said trying to coax Sam back into the world of the living. Sam's fever wasn't going down and he was hallucinating which was always a bad sign.

Sam's eyes were squeezed tightly and tears were running down his face. Dean had a cold compress on Sam's forehead and had pulled extra blankets from the car to cover Sam's shivering body.

"Dean please don't leave me." Sam muttered again.

Dean looked desperately around the room for something that could help him wake up his brother. "Sammy it's me its Dean. I'm not going anywhere I'm right here." Dean said almost begging his brother to hear him. "Come on Sammy I need you to wake up for me bro."

Sam seemed to hear him this time and slowly opened his brown eyes, which were still glazed with sleep. Dean felt relief washing all over him as Sam looked around him confused before focusing on Dean and his whole body seemed to relax.

"You are ok Dean!" Sam said hoarsely and coughing lightly.

"I always am Sam. I have been with you ever since you fell asleep five hours ago." Dean said feeling his body relax now that Sammy was awake again.

"I was just asleep?" Sam said feeling really confused and sat up slowly.

"Yeah you have a pretty high fever take these." Dean handed Sam a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. Sam took them gratefully and swallowed them quickly.

"I don't feel so good Dean."

"No kidding Sherlock." Dean said sitting on the edge of Sam's bed and once again brushing Sam's forehead with the back of his hand checking his temperature. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Since yesterday after that vision I had of the skin walker." Sam replied deciding honesty was the best policy here.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at his younger brother but couldn't help but notice the fresh sweat beading on Sam's forehead.

"I don't know I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Just the after math of a vision." Sam shrugged his shoulders and could feel his body shutting down on him. He slumped forward a little and let his elbows rest on his knees and his hands support his head.

Dean watched Sam for a minute before standing up and heading to the table where he had a bucket of ice still sitting there. He picked up a bag and filled it before heading back to Sam's bed. "Come on lie down you need to rest."

Sam was too sick to disobey his big brother so he laid back down on his bed and got a chill as Dean put the bag of ice on his forehead he shivered slightly. Dean noticed and pulled the blankets up around Sam's body again.

"If your fever doesn't come down soon Sam we are going to have to take you in to the doctors." Dean said a worried frown creasing between his eyebrows.

Sam didn't reply just stared at his big brother heavily his eyes drooping slightly. He blinked heavily a few times before letting his eyes relax and let sleep over take him again.

Dean glanced at the little alarm clock on the nightstand in between the beds. 5:00. Dean turned on the TV to watch the news to see if anyone else had found Randy Kyles body.

"Hi I'm Charlotte and this is Jack and your watching the five o'clock news."

"Big deduction there I had no idea." Dean replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Big breaking story today the mysterious wolf and her pack have struck again." Jack said and a picture of a wolf appeared on the screen beside him. "This time it was a casualty focused on Randy Kyles at the ranger station this afternoon. Randy was literally torn apart while on duty. Officials are not giving us the details on what kind of condition his body was in as they are saying it is too gruesome even for their standards. The man taking over the graveyard shift discovered Randy tonight. Carlee has more on the scene."

The picture suddenly changed to the front of the ranger's station and a woman in her late thirties standing beside a ranger. "Thank you Jack. As you can see the window over here on the right was smashed in by something from the outside and the ranger Randy Kyles was brutally attacked several tracks around the cabin indicate the dogs and their leader the wolf. I'm here with ranger Luke Bobbins who was the one who discovered Randy's body."

"I really don't want to talk about this." Luke said glaring into the camera and covered the eyepiece so that all the viewers could see was black.

"But our audiences have a right to know." Carlee's voice came through the sound even though the picture wasn't there.

"Listen bitch I just lost one of my best friends back off!"

The screen returned to Jack back at the station. "Ok thank you very much Carlee in other news."

Dean turned off the TV he was no longer interested in any other news. He knew that he and Sam would have to go after the skin walker the only problem was Sam was barely sixty percent right now with being so sick.

Dean's stomach grumbled hungrily causing him to look over at Sam again who was breathing deeply. Dean stood up grabbed his keys and left the room to go grab some dinner for himself and something that would be easy on Sam's stomach.

He jumped into his impala and headed for the grocery store about ten minutes away. He knew Sam wouldn't wake up before he got back with the food. He pulled as close as he could to the entrance and made his way in thinking about what he really wanted for dinner unaware that he was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the comments everyone! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. I will get chapter six up in the morning!

Chapter 5

Melody watched the young hunter enter the grocery store; she had sensed from the first time that she saw him that he was a threat to her pack. She had let her strong animal senses guide her to his presence before changing back into her human form. She hid her necklace and ring inside her jeans pocket and followed Dean into the store. If she was going to hunt him she had to know more about him and how she could get to him.

Dean strolled around the store not looking for anything in particular. He made his way to the cereal isle and grabbed some granola bars for Sam when he was feeling a little better before heading to the candy isle to grab his favorite treat…peanut M&M's. Dean stopped at the frozen dinner isle and decided that he wanted a microwave able pizza tonight. He picked the pizza with sausage, Canadian bacon, pepperoni, and meatballs on it. He then headed to the refrigerated area and grabbed a twelve pack of beer and was reaching for a large bottle of sprite to help Sam's stomach when he met someone else's hand. "I'm sorry go ahead." He said not bothering to really look at the other person as he was distracted with the tipping of boxes that he was trying to hold.

His pizza slipped off the top box and before he could react the stranger had caught it. "Need a hand?"

Dean looked at her for the first time and took in a deep breath letting his eyes wander all over her. She was tall with long blonde hair reaching all the way to her waist. Her blue eyes were strangely mysterious and her smile made Dean shiver a little. Dean realized that the girl was waiting for an answer and cleared his throat. "That would be great thanks."

"I'm Melody and you are?" Melody said grabbing two bottles of sprite one for herself and one for this man that she had been following.

"Dean, my name is Dean." Dean flashed his charming smile at her.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Did you need something else or are you done?" Melody asked watching Dean struggle with the boxes he still had in his hands along with the pack of beer.

"No I need to grab some soup for my brother he hasn't been feeling too well." Dean said heading for the soup isle with Jessica beside him.

"What's wrong with him?" Melody asked pretending to be concerned.

"He was throwing up earlier and he has a really high fever I have to try to get it down." Dean said standing in front of the soups and picking out a few different flavors for Sam.

He headed for the cash registers silently not really wanting to talk about how concerned he really was about Sam. He reached the first register and placed his items down on the conveyer belt and took the few things that Melody had been holding for him. "Thanks for your help." Dean said appreciatively to Melody and smiled lightly.

"No problem." Melody smiled back holding her soda and a package that Dean hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?" He asked indicating the package that Melody was clutching tightly to her chest.

"This just some liver and heart. I feed these to my dogs." Melody said pulling the package away and looking at it hungrily. Her stomach had been growling for a couple of hours now and only total self control had been able to stop her from tearing open the package and eating the raw liver and heart in the back of the store when she first saw it.

Dean felt his stomach clenching a little. "Well that's nice of you that has to be expensive."

"Anything for my dogs." Melody said smiling sweetly but feeling the wolf with in her rising to the top to be free as her stomach continued to growl angrily.

Dean turned to face the cashier as it was his turn and quickly paid for his items. He thanked Melody again before heading out to his impala.

Melody was outside a minute later and saw Dean fumbling with his keys to try and get the door to his car open. Melody pulled out her pendant and in an instant was the silver wolf again. She growled deeply as she watched the young man finally succeed in getting the keys into the lock and open the door to his car. It was now or never for her warning attack.

The wolf lunged at the young man as he placed his groceries into the car and started to climb in himself she grabbed a hold of his leg fiercely chewing and felt her teeth meeting the bone in his leg.

Dean screamed as the wolf bit his leg feeling the teeth sink deeply into it. 'Where the hell did this thing come from?!' Dean kicked at the wolf with his good leg and made contact with it's nose forcing it to drop Dean's now badly torn leg it growled furiously at him and lunged again this time Dean pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and fired it hit the wolf in the leg. She yelped in pain and ran away on three legs disappearing around a corner.

"Damn it!" Dean said watching the blood run from his leg onto the floor of his car. He shut the door quickly and started the car he had to get back to Sam.

Dean made it to the hotel in half the time it had taken him to get to the grocery store. He was surprised that the cops hadn't pulled him over for going so fast. He grabbed the groceries and limped towards their room dragging his bad leg behind him. His fumbling fingers trembled as he tried to get the key into the lock and finally succeed a couple minutes later. He let himself in and glanced over at his brother's bed.

Sam was still sleeping his soft snoring filling the room. Dean locked the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. He shut the door as softly as he could behind him and locked it just in case Sam woke up and tried to come in.

Dean pulled up his tattered pant leg wincing every time he hit a particularly sore spot. There were several teeth marks on his leg and blood was still streaming down freely. Dean bit his lip as he took a wet washcloth and tried to clean up the blood from his leg.

After several long agonizing minutes Dean sat down on the toilet seat and let his leg stretch across to the bathtub and rest on it. He knew he was going to have to dress the wounds as well as he could and have Sam stitch them up when he was feeling better. Dean's hands were shaking too bad to try and attempt it himself.

It only took Dean a few minutes to put peroxide and antibiotic cream on the wounds. He wrapped it with an adhesive bandage tightly before standing up and testing his weight on it. His knee buckled slightly under the pressure and Dean shifted his weight so that most of it was on his good leg. Dean looked at his now ruined pants and rolled them up in a small ball. He left the bathroom as quietly as he could and made his way back to his bed throwing his jeans in his duffel and pulling out some sweat pants.

He made his way to Sam's bed again and sat down on the edge watching Sam's heavy breathing and feeling his forehead. Sam's fever was down a little but not by much. Dean felt relief anyway a little was better than staying the same or going up. Dean limped over to the table and got out his pizza placing it in the small microwave that the motel provided for them.

He read the instructions from the box and pushed six minutes on the microwave to warm up his pizza. Dean grabbed a small cup and filled it with the sprite that he had gotten for Sam and went back to Sam's bed. He shook Sam gently to wake him.

"Sam come on I need you to wake up to drink this."

Sam opened his eyes slowly his gaze unfocused. Dean helped him sit up slightly and held the cup to his lips. Sam drained the cup and let his eyes close again. Dean laid Sam's head gently back down on the pillow and limped back to the table to sit down and rest. He decided to pass on the beer since he had lost a lot of blood from the wolf attack and poured himself some sprite as well.

He sipped at it slowly letting the bubbles tickle his nose and mouth before swallowing it. His stomach grumbled appreciatively and Dean leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He let his mind wander back over to the attack in the parking lot where he had been minding his own business when from out of nowhere the wolf had appeared and jumped on him.

Dean had noted how the wolf had a small silver charm around its neck of a silver-howling wolf. He would have to remember that charm. Dean opened his eyes when the microwave beeped announcing that his dinner was done. Dean rose slowly from the chair and grabbed his pizza from the microwave and sitting back down quickly.

Dean was really hungry and right now anything sounded good. He finished the pizza quickly and drained his cup of sprite. He decided to go to bed early hoping that the extra rest would help him feel a hell of a lot better than he did right now. Dean made his way to his bed clicking off the lights and laid down. His bad leg throbbing painfully underneath its bandaging.

Dean closed his eyes and soon fell into a fitful nights sleep.

"Damn it." Melody cursed holding the pliers in her good hand while trying to dig the silver bullet out of her arm. Her pack of dogs watched her quietly all ready for the signal to go and get revenge on what had done this to her.

Melody was finally able to grab the silver bullet and pulled it out of her arm and dropped it on the ground. She grabbed a torn piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hurt arm before transforming back into her wolf form.

She tired stepping forward on her bad front leg but felt it buckling beneath her. Deciding that getting revenge on Dean for doing this to her tonight would be stupid she didn't have the strength or the energy. She laid down and let her head rest on her paws. Her pack of dogs surrounded her keeping her safe and warm nuzzling her often to let her know that they were there for her.

Melody let out a few short barks expressing her appreciation and telling them not to worry for they would get revenge on the one that did this to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much everyone for all the reviews. I will try to get chapter seven up tonight.

Disclaimer—Still don't own any of the supernatural characters.

Chapter 6

Sam woke up the next morning around nine and noticed that he didn't feel as sick anymore. His stomach had stopped feeling so queasy and his head had finally stopped pounding. He sat up slowly in his bed and looked at Dean still sleeping tossing every so often and sweat pouring down his face.

Sam made his way to his brother's bed concerned, did he make Dean sick too? "Dean?"

Dean didn't answer but Sam looked at him with more concern now that he was closer to his brother. Dean was extremely pale and Sam could tell just by looking at his brother that he was burning up with a fever. Sam brushed his hand to Dean's forehead and confirmed his beliefs. Dean definitely had a fever. Sam sat down brushing up against Dean's legs jolting Dean back into the land of the living.

Sam stood up quickly and raised his hands in a 'I surrender' gesture so Dean wouldn't attack him. "Hey Dean."

"Sam? How are you feeling?" Dean said pulling himself up right in the bed and propping himself up on the pillows. He flinched as he dragged his bad leg up the bed.

Sam noted pain filling Dean's face and decided to ignore the question. "Dean are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Dean lied through gritted teeth. He didn't want Sam making a big fuss over his leg it would heal in time right now they had a job to do.

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes and made his way to the table he saw that Dean had bought some beer but hadn't had any yet. 'That's not normal.' Sam thought feeling his concern rising. Sam grabbed the Tylenol bottle from the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water before making his way back to Dean's bed.

He handed the pills and water to Dean. "Take these you are burning up with a fever." Sam said firmly.

Dean took the pills without argument and swallowed them quickly washing them down with the whole cup of water. Sam sat down on his brother's bed again and scanned his brother as if searching for a hiding injury.

Sam couldn't see anything but that didn't mean Dean wasn't hiding something. Dean was breathing heavier than normal and he was pulling the air in with painful gasps. When the bed jiggled he would grimace before quickly pretending that he didn't.

Sam decided that if Dean really didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't be getting anything out of his brother. "So the skin walker any new information?"

"There were a few incidents in Wyoming and Montana." Dean said glad for the distraction from the pain burning in his leg. "Although it wasn't a wolf there a cougar was attacking in Montana apparently the ranchers were sick of the cougars feeding on live stock and wanted to wipe them out. A single cougar attacked and killed thirty ranchers before it was killed itself. A few days later the body of a young man was found in the woods with a gunshot wound to his chest exactly where the cougar had been shot. He had a small silver cougar pendant around his neck. In Wyoming it was a grizzly bear. Apparently poachers had gone and killed mother grizzlies to sell their cubs to the zoo. It had been going on for weeks before a large grizzly attacked and killed all the poachers. Ten in all I think it was before the bear was shot itself. Same story the bear ran off and a couple days later officials found a dead female in the woods with a gunshot wound to her chest and a pendant of a grizzly around her neck."

"What do the officials make of it?"

"The officials don't know what to make of it. They don't think that it makes sense how could an animal disappear and a human appear with the same wound that the animal had taken." Dean said slowly.

Sam nodded. "Ok well I say we go find this wolf and kill it." He hit Dean's bad leg as a gesture that it was time to get up.

Dean couldn't hold back the scream from the pain now burning like fire through his leg. He could feel his eyes watering up and bit his lip again.

"Dean?" Sam said narrowing his eyes at his brother. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"It's nothing." Dean said in between gasping for air and trying to force the pain away.

"It is not nothing!" Sam said and yanked away Dean's covers while he was still to weak to fight Sam off. Sam pulled up the pant leg from the one he had just smacked. It was bulky with all the bandaging. Sam bit his lip and began to unwind the bandaging from his brother's swollen leg.

"Sam it's nothing leave it alone." Dean managed to gasp out.

Sam ignored his brother and finished unwinding the bandages and gasped. His brother's leg was covered with bite marks with fresh blood starting to ooze out of them. A couple had some white oozing out of them as well, Sam winced knowing that they were infected. "Dean we have to get you to a doctor. These could get infected."

Dean didn't answer and Sam turned to look at his brother. "Dean!"

Sam raced to his brother's head as Dean's eyes rolled all the way to the top so that only the whites were showing. He shook for a few moments in Sam's arms before passing out.

"Damn it!" Sam threw on a pair of jeans and his shoes before grabbing Dean's keys and his brother's limp body. He gently laid Dean down in the back seat letting his brother's body stretch all the way out trying as hard as possible to not jiggle Dean's injured leg. Sam tore out of the parking lot and down to the hospital, which he knew was at least half an hour away.

A few hours later Sam and Dean emerged from the hospital Dean on crutches and complaining about how uncomfortable they were. He had refused the aid of a wheel chair and had insisted that his leg would heal fine on its own in time. The doctor hadn't listened and told him it was either the crutches or a wheel chair. Dean had chosen the crutches.

Sam followed his brother watching Dean's slow progress through the parking lot to the car. The doctor had told Sam that he had been smart to bring Dean in the saliva from the wolf's mouth to the wounds could cause serious infection as their mouths were not clean. The doctor had given Dean a shot to prevent any infection and had checked the stitches and Dean's blood count.

After several tests Dean had finally been released with a prescription for antibiotics and to take it easy for a few days and to stay off the leg as much as possible.

The doctor had taken Sam to the side before he let Dean check out. "Sam I need to talk to you about Dean's condition."

Sam nodded his head to indicate that he was listening carefully.

"Dean lost a lot of blood before he was brought in here if he had lost anymore he would have had to have gotten blood transfusions. That is what caused him to pass out. Dean already had an infection in the leg from a couple of the wounds, which is what caused the fever you said he had this morning. Dean needs to have bed rest at least for two days his body is extremely weak. Give him these pills." The doctor quickly scribbled a prescription down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "These will keep Dean out of pain and will keep him resting. They will make him extremely tired but his body needs the rest right now."

Sam nodded and pocketed the prescription without saying a word. He gave the doctor a brief smile and followed Dean to the nurses' station to help him check out.

Sam slid into the driver's seat of the impala and fingered the prescription in his pocket softly. He watched as Dean struggled with his crutches before finally settling himself as comfortably as he could in the passenger seat and placed his crutches on the floor by his feet and slammed the door shut. He leaned his head heavily against the window and blinked his eyes slowly.

Dean couldn't believe how worn out he felt. The doctor told him that he had lost a lot of blood but hadn't specified on how much. They had filled him up with antibiotics and pain killers making him feel a little loopy and slightly sick to his stomach.

Sam watched Dean and pulled slowly out of the parking spot trying as hard as possible not to turn too sharp so not to jiggle Dean. "Why don't you try to get some sleep Dean? I'm going to stop by the store and pick up the prescription for your antibiotics."

Dean grimaced feeling every jolt and bump in the road shaking his burning leg. He took in a shuddering breath and grit his teeth closing his eyes. He swallowed hard at the bile building up behind his throat. He kept his eyes closed and let his breathing even out hoping that Sam would think that he had fallen into a restless sleep, that would give him time to think without interruption.

Sam shot a glance at Dean slumped up against the window with a frown between his eyebrows. His eyes were shut tightly and his skin still extremely pale. Sam knew Dean was either sleeping or was pretending to be asleep because he wasn't in the mood to talk. Sam decided to let him be and concentrated on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far. I really appreciate them. Here is chapter seven and I will get eight up in the morning!

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Own the others though.

Chapter 7

"Sam Winchester?" Sam jolted from his thoughts and looked up from his lap. He stared at the nurse as she entered the waiting room. He stood up his lanky form making him stand above all the rest of the patients in the area.

Sarah entered carrying a clipboard of Dean's information and results of the tests he had been given in the last hour. She gestured for Sam to follow her and he did so obediently not even bothering to ask any questions about his brother. He felt it was safer not to say a word and to just let Sarah explain what she had been doing.

"Dean's blood count is up which is a good sign." Sarah said leading Sam into an unoccupied room and gestured for him to sit down in a small plastic chair.

Sam sat down and looked up into the nurse's face not daring to hope, or give up hope that Dean just might pull through this.

"Dean's condition has stabilized some what and we would like to take him back into surgery and finish repairing what we started. With the surgery he would have a better chance of survival then he would if we waited." Sarah said pulling a piece of paper from the clipboard and handing it to Sam. "We would need you to sign the release though."

Sam took the paper and a pen quickly reading it through before signing his name down at the bottom and handed it back to Sarah. "Can I go see him for a minute before you take him into surgery?"

"Of course we will come to get him in five minutes." Sarah said opening the door for Sam and he headed out the door back to Dean's room.

Dean's body wasn't in any better shape than it had been in Sam's perspective since he last time he saw his big brother. The only difference was the heart monitor beat more rhythmically and more steady. Indicating that Dean's heart was not struggling anymore.

Sam sat down in the hard chair beside Dean's bed again and squeezed his brother's hand. "Hey Dean. They are coming to take you into surgery in a few minutes but I just want to let you know that I will be here when you get out."

Dean didn't answer the room remained as silent as death except for the sound of air being pushed out of the machine that was still forcing Dean's lungs to work. Sam let go of Dean's hand and stood slowly and left the room sending one last glance over at his brother before heading back to the waiting room.

He sat back down in the chair he had been occupying for the last hour and let himself settle into his memories again.

The next couple days had been hard for Sam and Dean after the return from the hospital. Sam had picked up the prescriptions at the grocery store on the way back to the motel and had switched out the painkillers into the Tylenol bottle with the Tylenol while Dean wasn't looking. He felt guilty but he knew that was the only way that Dean would take them.

Dean had laid down on his bed flat on his back and was staring at the ceiling blinking heavily. Sam came over and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed with two pills one antibiotic and one painkiller with a glass of cold water.

"Come on Dean you need to take your pills." Sam said holding out the pills and water. Dean sat up slowly and popped both pills into his mouth before washing them down with half the cup of water and lying back down.

Sam went back to the bathroom and dumped the remaining water down the sink and rinsed out the cup before placing it by the faucet. He went back into the main room and sat down at the table opening their dad's journal to see what John and written about skin walkers. He was only half concentrating on it though his main focus was on Dean's steady blinking and heavy breathing.

Dean's eyes glazed and his breathing slowed and evened out. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. His forehead still beaded with perspiration his eyebrows were narrowed slightly.

Sam edged closer to Dean's bed and sat down on the edge feeling his brother's forehead to see how warm Dean was. The doctor had told him that the painkiller would knock Dean out for at least four hours. Dean's fever wasn't as high as it had been earlier that morning but Sam placed a cold compress on Dean's forehead anyway.

Sam took the pillows off his own bed and placed them under Dean's leg to elevate it as the doctor had suggested to keep it from swelling. Sam grabbed the bucket for ice and quickly went to fill it returning back to the room within a minute. Sam filled up a couple ice packs and placed them around Dean's sore leg.

Dean didn't stir as Sam worked around him he shifted slightly as Sam pulled the bed covers over him though. Sam looked Dean over once to make sure he had made his brother as comfortable as possible before returning back to the table to do some more research.

Dean woke slowly his eyes seemed to be nailed shut as he tried to pry them open. He heard a soft clicking coming from the table and managed to open his eyes blearily. Sam was clicking away at the keyboard on his computer his eyes fixed on the screen. Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand absent mindedly while placing his other hand to his forehead and feeling a cold washcloth on it. He pulled it off and placed it on the nightstand before he ran his fingers through his damp sweaty hair.

His mouth felt very dry and his stomach grumbled hungrily at him. Dean shifted his gaze to the alarm clock next to his bed. 5:00. Dean sat up slowly groaning inwardly as he pulled his sore leg from the position it had been sitting in.

Sam jerked at the noise and turned to face Dean who was still struggling to get into a sitting position. "Hey how do you feel?" He rose from his chair and sat on the edge of Dean's bed taking in Dean's condition.

Dean's movements had caused a new stream of sweat to run down his face and his eyes were glazed with pain although he was biting his lip in apparent hope that he could hide it.

"I feel fine Sam." Dean said irritably managing to lean against the headboard and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ok do you want to try to eat something then?" Sam asked knowing that Dean didn't like to be mother henned.

"Yeah I'm starving." Dean said shoving Sam off the bed so that he could sit on the edge and pull on his boots.

"Dean the doctor said to stay off that leg. I was thinking we could order pizza tonight." Sam said stubbornly sliding Dean's boots out of his reach and sitting back on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Sam I'm fine I don't need a freaking baby sitter!" Dean snarled.

"Ok so pizza it is." Sam said getting up and pulling out the phone book to look up the number. 

Dean rolled his eyes and felt his irritation at his brother rising. He didn't want to admit it but he hadn't really felt up to going out anyway. His sore leg was pounding in protest with every move he made. His stomach was empty but extremely queasy and every little move made him dizzy from loosing so much blood. He relaxed against the headboard and crossed his arms over his chest watching as the room righted itself from the spinning motion it was currently having.

"Yes I would like to order a medium pan supreme pizza hold the mushrooms." Sam said pacing around the room glancing periodically at Dean. "How long? Ok thank you." Sam shut his cell phone with a snap and turned back to Dean who was focusing on the far wall. "Dean the pizza will be ready in thirty minutes."

"That's fine." Dean said thickly and swallowed. His throat felt extremely dry and he shifted his gaze to look at his brother. Sam seemed to be moving in small circles for a minute…either that or there were three of him.

Sam went over to the table and pour Dean a cup of sprite and took it over to Dean's bed. "Here drink this the doctor said to give you lots of fluids."

Dean took the cup gratefully and drained it quickly relishing the feeling as it moistened his dry throat. Dean placed the cup on the nightstand and let his head rest against the headboard watching as Sam moved around the motel room. Cleaning up the table from the clutter of research, going in to use the bathroom, putting on his shoes before grabbing the impala's keys.

Sam went over and sat on Dean's bed watching his brother for a minute. "Dean," he said after Dean gave him a quizzical stare. "I need to go grab dinner I will be back in twenty minutes." Sam said and watched as Dean nodded slowly and left the motel making sure the door locked behind him.

Dean listened as Sam started up his car and took off out of the parking lot. He leaned over and grabbed the TV remote off the nightstand and flipped the TV on. He started channel surfing not really sure what he wanted to watch and finally settled on a Titus rerun.

He laughed as he watched Dave try to cheer Titus up by putting milk in his mouth and letting a dog drink out of it. He glanced at the bedside alarm clock noticing it was close to five thirty he figured that Sam would be back around six. He settled himself more deeply into his mattress so as to make himself as comfortable as he could despite that his leg was pounding with every heartbeat.

Deciding that distraction would be the best painkiller Dean focused entirely on the TV. Ears on alert for the sound of his impala and Sam's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for all the comments and support on this story. Sorry that I was so late updating today. Really busy day! Enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimers-Still don't own them.

Chapter 8

Sam pulled into Pizza Hut's parking lot and turned the key in the ignition killing the engine at once. He walked quickly into the restaurant glancing at his watch and noting that he had already been gone fifteen minutes. It would be another fifteen to drive back. "Maybe Dean won't notice."

He walked up to the register with a big smile pasted on his face.

"Can I help you?" A young girl no older than sixteen was behind the counter smiling back at him.

"I'm here to pick up a pizza." Sam said letting his smile widen slightly.

"What was the name on it?" 

"Winchester."

"Ok let me go grab that for you." The girl disappeared behind a large rack of pizza boxes and reappeared a moment later carrying a hot box to him. "That will be 10.86 please."

Sam quickly handed her a twenty and pocketed the change she handed back to him.

"You have a great night." 

"Yeah you too." Sam said picking up the hot box and walking to the doors quickly surprised at how hot the box was. Hot enough to make his palms sweat.

He pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket and was opening the impala door when it hit him like a freight train. Sam squinted his eyes against the burning pain behind his eyes and drumming in his head. He placed the pizza on the impala's roof and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned heavily against the impala's frame using it to support his weight since his legs no longer seemed to want to.

A bright flash of jumbled images flashed across his vision before disappearing, only to reappear a moment later in full force showing him the whole picture.

Sam was standing outside their motel room door his senses increased ten fold. He could smell everything around him from the pavement to the moisture in the air. He placed his nose against the bottom of the door and inhaled deeply. He could smell the presence of two people but one smell over powered the other.

He could smell sweat and discomfort along with the over powering smell of copper indicating blood. His stomach grumbled in hunger as the smell seemed to fill his whole being. He looked up from the door as the soft padding of paws announced the arrival of another member of the pack.

Sam wanted to flinch but couldn't he was trapped inside this body and was horrified to feel it fill with warmth and welcoming. The new arrival was a big Doberman Pincher and he had bloodstains all over his coat and smelled heavily of death.

Several more dogs followed this new arrival each large in stature but none smelled of blood or had the feeling of death around them as much as this one did. Obviously this Doberman Pincher was one of the leaders of the pack and got the pleasure of killing when the time was right. 

Sam felt his body changing from the creature he currently was into a human being. He stood up and looked at his hands before digging through his pockets. He found a paper clip and stuck it in the lock. "Not long now my brothers, not long now." The lock clicked and he threw open the door.

Dean stood from where he was lying on the bed with a jerk and surprise. "Melody what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I wanted you to meet the family." Sam answered coolly and gestured with his hands for the dogs to come to him. The Doberman led the way bearing his teeth and growling deeply followed by the other members of the pack. They all growled at Dean and bared their teeth.

"I don't understand." Dean said scratching the back of his neck with one hand while the other reached for the back of his pants where he kept his favorite gun handy.

"Oh Dean isn't it obvious you and your brother were on our trails now you found us. Isn't that what you wanted?" Sam winced slightly as he gestured at the dogs feeling a tight pull in his arm. "Besides we have a score to settle you hurt my arm with your silver bullet and where I come from a family sticks up for each other."

"Well you tried to tear my leg off I'd say we're even." Dean said finding the gun and pulling it out quickly aiming it at Sam. "Call off your hounds or I swear you will get it in your heart."

"I don't think so." Sam said calmly and quickly transformed into a large silver wolf. He howled loudly and the Doberman lept at Dean who fired without hesitation right into the Doberman's head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The other dogs lept on him at once and even though Dean tried to fight them off he couldn't get them off of him at the same time. He crumpled to the floor as a large rottweiler jumped onto his chest pinning him to the ground. The other dogs chewed on his bad leg and the arm holding the gun. Dean screamed in agony as Sam made his way slowly to his brother's side.

He looked down at Dean with a hunger flowing from his body. He watched Dean for one second before tearing into his belly spilling precious blood and exposing vital organs. The taste of Dean's blood was so sweet in his mouth. Dean screamed once more before his eyes closed and his head sagged to the floor limply.

"No! Dean!" Sam screamed opening his eyes and finding himself on the ground beside the impala. He grabbed the handle and yanked so hard on the door that he almost tore his arm out of the socket at the same time. He had to get to Dean. Forgetting about the pizza on the roof Sam tore out of the parking lot and back to the motel.

A small scuffling sound at the door distracted Dean from Titus and he turned his head to look at it inquisitively. He heard a loud sniff as though something was trying to suck all the oxygen out of the room with one whiff. Dean rose slowly from the resting position he had on the bed letting his aching leg support as little weight as possible as he stood. He pulled his favorite .45 from his back and let the cool metal rest against his palms.

A small click echoed through the room and the door swung open. Dean watched with disbelief as Melody stepped through the door a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Hello Dean."

"Melody what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked lowering his pistol as soon as he recognized her.

"I wanted you to meet the family." Melody said gesturing with her hand to someone he couldn't see. A moment later though things became all too clear and he felt his blood chill as a large Doberman Pincher walked into the room growling fiercely at him, he was followed by several other large dogs. None of them appeared too friendly in Dean's opinion as they were growling or snarling at him teeth bared.

'Damn it where's Sam!' Dean thought to himself fingering the trigger on his gun. 'Ok buy time play dumb!' "I don't understand." Dean said coolly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and willing his racing heart to slow.

"Oh Dean isn't it obvious? You and your brother were looking for us and now you found us. Isn't that what you wanted?" Melody stretched out her arms as if to show Dean the whole picture but grimaced slightly. "Besides we have a score to settle you hurt my arm with your silver bullet and where I come from a family stands up for each other."

"Yeah well you tried to tear my leg off I'd say we were even." Dean said feeling his temper rising as pain seared through his leg. 'How could I have been so stupid I led her right to us? I've put Sammy in danger.' Dean raised the gun and pointed it at Melody's heart. "Call off your hounds or I swear I'll shoot!"

"I don't think so." Melody said coolly and before Dean had time to blink Melody was gone and a large silver wolf stood in her place. The wolf stared at him with cold eyes as if daring him to make a move before letting out a bone-shattering howl that chilled Dean to the core.

The Doberman Pincher led the attack and jump towards Dean ready to strike. Dean didn't even hesitate but acted on impulse and fired at the large dog. The bullet hit the dog in the forehead and he fell dead before he hit the ground.

Dean didn't have time to see the anger in the wolf's eyes he was too busy being tackled to the floor by the other dogs as they lept on him at once. He kicked out but one of the dogs started chewing on his already sore leg sucking the fight out of him while one of the other dogs chewed on his arm holding the gun making him drop it.

A short bark from the wolf made the dogs stop their attack as quickly as they had started. Dean panted looking up as the wolf came towards him the cold eyes bearing into his own, unblinkingly. Dean watched as the wolf continued to stare at him for just a minute longer before it's head disappeared and Dean felt an agonizing pain searing across his stomach.

The smell of copper hung heavily in the air and Dean screamed in horror and pain as the wolf looked up again it's whole face covered in his blood. It wasn't staring at Dean but had its attention focused on something outside. Dean strained his failing body to listen for what had caught the wolf's attention. The familiar rumble of the impala's engine was right outside the door. Dean wanted to yell out a warning to his younger brother but found he couldn't. He didn't have the energy. Dean found his life was flowing from his just as fast as the blood was from his torn stomach and he let his eyes close and his head rolled limply as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sam killed the engine as soon as he pulled into the closest parking spot to their room and felt his heart stop as he notice the open door. He pulled his gun from his back and ran towards the motel room, gun aimed and ready to shoot. He froze once he hit the threshold and saw his brother's limp body in an ever-growing puddle of blood. 

Several large dogs were growling at him and a large wolf with its whole face covered in blood looked at him triumphantly as if pleased with what it had done.

Sam didn't hesitate but fired at the wolf who dodged it and howled an attack signal once again. A large rottweiler lept onto Sam knocking him back out onto the sidewalk and leaving him momentarily winded. Several other dogs lept on him as well as Sam struggled to get his bearings. He felt a sharp pain running up his leg as a bulldog chewed through muscle and tissue. Sam raised his hand holding the gun and fired and the bulldog fell dead at once.

Sam aimed and fired again as the now enraged rottweiler went for his throat and managed to hit the dog in the forehead and it too fell dead. The other dogs were starting to back off feeling fear, as three of their leaders were now dead on the ground. The wolf walked up to him as Sam managed to get to his knees and glared down at him with its cold yellow eyes.

Sam didn't even have a chance to react before the wolf lept on him tearing at every part of him he could reach with its sharp teeth. He screamed in pain as the wolf tore into his shoulder ripping at muscles and chomping on bones. Shock started sinking in as the loss of blood became heavier and his vision started to blur. 'This is it. I'm going to die!' Sam thought as the wolf stopped its attack to swallow a large mouthful of his blood. The break between attacks only lasted a moment before the wolf once again tore into him and he couldn't help but scream again. A gunshot echoed into the night and the wolf stopped attacking looking surprised for a moment before falling limply onto Sam's body. The three remaining dogs yelped and ran off into the night disappearing into a dark alley.

Sam looked into the room and saw Dean on his side a gun held limply in his hands. "Dean!"

"Yo…you…ok…Sammy?" Dean asked stuttering over the words as he struggled to pull air into his straining lungs.

Sam managed to get to his feet and rushed to Dean's side. "Oh, Dean." Sam said holding back his hot tears at Dean's horrible predicament.

Dean's abdomen was ripped wide open and several vital organs were showing and some of them torn. Blood was still running freely from the wound as Sam gently lifted his brother's head into his lap.

"Dean we have to get you to a hospital." Sam said firmly staring down into his brother's glassy jade eyes.

"Might be a good idea." Dean said closing his eyes and going limp in Sam's arms.

Sam gently laid Dean's head on the ground grabbed a few towels from the bathroom covering Dean's wound and picking up his brother as gently as he could. He laid Dean down in the backseat of the impala and tore out of the parking lot to the hospital as fast as his aching body and blurring vision would allow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here is chapter nine and thank you so much everyone for all the awesome reviews. I will get chapter ten up in the morning. Thanks again I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer—Wished I did but don't own them.

Chapter 9

Sam's memory of the drive to the hospital was a blur as was carrying Dean inside. All he remembered was how limp Dean had felt in his arms and the trail of blood that followed him. The doctors and nurses had taken Dean into surgery at once not telling Sam how he was doing. A nurse had come out a while later and said something about critical and insisted that Sam get his own wounds looked at since they were trailing blood while he paced nervously around the waiting room.

An hour later had found Sam back in the waiting room with a bandaged leg, wrist and shoulder and a band aid covering the spot on his hand that the needle had gone through to give him antibiotics to help prevent infection.

He paced nervously despite being told to stay off his leg. A doctor came in a few minutes later and had told Sam that they had fixed some of the damage to Dean's body but he had flat lined twice during the surgery. The doctor told him that keeping Dean under any longer to fix the damage would kill him and there was nothing more they could do.

Sam sank weakly into a plastic chair at the news and held his head in his hands. 'No no no no no no this can't be happening! Please not now!'

After a couple more hours of relentless pleading had passed to see his brother Sam was allowed to enter Dean's recovery room. The sight of his brother being forced to breathe through a machine and the countless IV's and machines that he was hooked up to made Sam's heart sink low in his chest.

He sat down in a hard chair next to his brother's bed and picked up his hand squeezing it tightly in his own. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say but he knew that Dean would know he was there for him. No matter what.

Sam had been ushered out of the room a few hours later but managed to sneak back in and spend the night beside Dean's bed. He wouldn't leave his brother alone in some damn hospital room.

Over the next couple days Sam had managed to get into Dean's room as frequently as he could sneaking in after visiting hours and spending countless hours watching his brother for signs of improvement. It had finally happened Dean's condition had stabilized enough for the doctors to finish the surgery.

Sam glanced up at the clock in the waiting room. Dean had been in surgery for another two and half hours now. "What the hell is taking so long?" Sam muttered to no one in particular.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam stood quickly and walked over to the smiling nurse. "How is he?"

"The surgery was a success your brother is going to be fine." Sarah beamed at the obviously very relieved young man before her.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Can I go see him?"

"I don't see why not. He's in recovery room 6." Sarah said pointing down the hall to where the recovery rooms were.

Sam smiled briefly at the nurse before hurrying away down the hall to where his brother was.

Dean breathed in deeply never appreciating how good it felt until now. His abdomen no longer burned with every breath and he didn't feel as light headed as he had before. An annoying beeping echoed through the room filling his head with the noise and making his head pound. He opened his heavy eyelids and the first thing he saw was a bright light over his head. 'Where the hell am I?' He turned his head slightly noticing the peeling wallpaper that was common in most hospitals.

Dean turned his head again looking for Sam. He saw his baby brother in a hard plastic chair next to his bed his head resting on Dean's leg as he snored softly. Dean smiled and ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Wake up princess."

"Hmm…Dean?" Sam sat up groggily his unfocused eyes turning to Dean and suddenly he sat up wide-awake. "Dean! How are you feeling?"

"Like I had my guts torn out of me and then stuffed back in." Dean replied simply. "How about you? You look like crap."

"Nice thanks." Sam said his eyes scanning Dean's ashen face with determination.

"Dude don't look at me like that it's giving me the chills." Dean snapped but fixing Sam with the same look. He noted Sam's bulky shirt indicating bandaging on one of his shoulders and an arm but didn't say anything.

Sam noted Dean's gaze and shrugged stiffly. "Seriously Dean I'm fine. The bites weren't deep enough to do too much damage. You on the other hand…" Sam's voice trailed off as he looked to Dean's stomach which was currently covered by blankets.

"A little worse for wear but hey it's a dangerous gig. I drew the…"

"Don't!" Sam interrupted sharply fixing Dean with a death glare. Those words dragged up memories he would rather not think about.

"Geez Sammy a little on edge there?" Dean asked his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Sorry." Sam said looking extremely uncomfortable as he shifted in his chair. "I'm just tired I haven't really slept too well for the last couple days."

"I see." Dean said swallowing thickly.

Sam stood and filled a glass with water, grabbed a straw and handed it to Dean. "Here you look parched."

Dean took the cup gratefully and let the cool liquid moisturize his dry throat. "So what happened to the bitch? Did I get her?"

"Yeah you got her. The manager heard the gunfire and went to investigate and found the wolf's body. He called the cops and they came and removed the wolf and dog bodies. The news last night said the wolf's body mysteriously disappeared and was replaced with local girl Melody Kingly. She had a gunshot wound to her chest; the bullet wound entry in the exact same spot as the wolf's. Cops don't understand and are looking for her killer and the wolf's body snatcher." Sam said smiling gently. "I wish them luck."

Dean smiled back and started to rise into a sitting position.

"Dean. Hey what are you doing? You just got out of surgery a few hours ago you don't want to tear your stitches." Sam said rising and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder holding him down in his bed.

"Sam I'm fine." Dean said straining against Sam's weight. "Let go."

"Nope not until you stop trying to sit up." Sam said his face set, telling Dean he wasn't going to relent.

Dean stopped struggling and relaxed. "How soon until I can get out of here?"

"I will talk to the doctor when he comes in to check on you. You should get some rest Dean." Sam said rising from his chair and picking up his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'm going to go back to the motel and grab a shower and pack a few things for you."

"Dude go grab a few hours of sleep. I'm fine." Dean said eyeing Sam's face with concern noting how Sam was a bit pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Dean…"

"Sam I'm not asking. Please, go get some sleep."

"Ok." Sam was too tired to argue with his brother. He walked slowly to the door glancing once more to look at Dean before opening the door. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah." Dean turned his head to look at Sam's slightly hunched form by the door.

"I'm glad your ok." Sam said smiling at his brother.

"Yeah you're not getting rid of me that easily bitch." Dean said smiling back.

"Jerk." Sam said stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him ending the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much everyone for all the support on this story. I know this last chapter is really short but I hope you like it anyway. I'm thinking about working on a sequel to this story called Unbreakable Bond, if you want me to continue let me know. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 10

Two Weeks Later

Sam wheeled Dean down the hospital corridor in a wheelchair despite his brother's protests that he could walk. "Dean the doctors recommended another week here to continue your physical therapy since I checked you out the least you can do is shut your trap while I wheel you out to the car like the doctor said." Sam said smiling as Dean shut his mouth and glared at his brother over his shoulder.

Sam pushed Dean up to the impala and opened the passenger door for his brother; he made to help Dean up but was waved away.

"I swear Sam you try to hold my hand and I'm going to kick your ass!" Dean said gritting his teeth and rising out of the wheelchair and settled into the passenger seat without protest. Sam shut the impala's door and took the wheelchair back to the hospital entrance before running back to the impala and entering the driver's side of the car.

"So you feel up to a long drive?" Sam asked eyeing Dean carefully for any sign of discomfort.

Dean looked at Sam obviously confused. "Why?"

Sam handed Dean his cell phone showing Dean a new text message. "Dad sent us coordinates."

"Well let's go." Dean said not hesitating at all. He settled himself as comfortably as he could against the leather interior. He blinked heavily at the ceiling for minute before shifting his head to look at Sam. "Where is he sending us?"

"Austin, Texas." Sam said returning his brother's gaze before starting the impala and pulling out of the hospital quickly trying as hard as possible not to jerk Dean around as much.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "Wake me up when we get there." He let his body go slack and fell asleep within minutes.

"Sure thing Dean." Sam said and focused his attention on the road. Glad to be away from the stuffy confines of the hospital and to have his brother alive. Some people wanted the big things in life, Sam wanted those too but for now he would settle for the little ones that mattered the most.

The End


End file.
